Rebirth
by DevilFawks
Summary: Fawks dies in the midst of battle. Sessho-maru, adament to save her from death, waits for centuaries, adopting her after her mother's death. But can he control his urges as she gets older?
1. I Swear to You

Sessho-maru gazed absently into the dancing flames of the funeral pire.

_"How is she?"_

_"...I'm sorry my lord...we've done all we can but...Lady Fawks is dying..." _

_Sessho-maru's heart gave a painful jolt. "I must be with her..."_

_Fawks lay on the futon, her eyes opened when he entered the room, she smiled weakly. He kneeled down beside her, pulling her into his arms._

_"...Sessh-kun...I'm sorry...I don't want to leave you...but..."_

_"...Shh...don't say such silly things..."_

_"...Sessh-kun...I'm so tired..."_

_"...Then you should sleep, my love"_

_Fawks smiled, tears welling in her emerald eyes, "...I love you...Forever...my...Sessh-kun..."_

Sessho-maru's eyes stung, something warm and wet slid down his cheek, that's when he realized he was crying.

"...M'lord?" Jaken began. Sessho-maru turned abruptly, heading back into the castle. Inu-yasha and his mate Kagome watched him go.

"...Sessho-maru's crying...I've never seen him cry before..." Kagome began.

"...Neither have I..." Inu-yasha sighed.

"I guess that's kind of good...it means...he really...loved her with all his heart" Kagome began, tears pooling.

* * *

Sessho-maru collapse in his room...they're room.

_'...Damn it all...they won't...stop...'_

Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw her beautiful face.

_'Sessh-kun!'_

"...Fawks-chan...Have no fear...I will make sure you never have to die a miserable death..."

_Summer, 1994_

"Fawkeisha! You becareful now!"

"Yes momma!" Fawks called, dashing down the stairs with her ball.

"Shavonn! Play with me!" she giggled running up to her brother and his friends.

"...Y...yeah...in a minute..." Shavonn said absently.

"But Shavonn...!" Fawks whined tugging on his sleeve.

"I said in a minute, Fawkeisha!" he snapped. Fawks pouted going back to the stoop infront of her apartment.

"...Stupid Shavonn...I don' need him..." She mumbled bouncing her ball. It hit her foot, rolling away, she chased after it. Fawks looked up in time to see the car coming towards her.

"Fawks!" Shavonn cried.

"Fawkeisha!!" Her mother yelled coming outside. Fawks was frozen, like a deer in headlights.

The next thing she heard was the squealing of tires, and her mother screaming.


	2. A Little Help

"Fawkeisha!" Fawks' mother cried.

Fawks opened one eyes, then the other, she became aware of someone holding her.

"Are you alright?"

She looked up into the stranger's face. He was so handsome, with honey colored eyes and pale silver hair.

"...Yeah..."

He set her down, brushing some dirt from her cheek.

"...Such a lovely child..."

"Fawkeisha!" Fawks' mother ran over to them.

"Momma!" Fawks smiled as the older woman swept her into her arms, kissing her all over her face.

"Thank you so much, oh, my baby! I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her..." the woman smiled.

"There is no need to thank me. I am Sessho-maru Taiyo..." the man said holding out his hand.

"...Delilah...Delilah Jackson, nice to meet you" She smiled shaking his hand.

"I have a feeling we will meet again" Sessho-maru smiled, walking away from them.

"...Well isn't he hot shit...whats a rich guy like that doing in this neighborhood?" Shavonn scoffed.

"Watch your mouth, boy! You in enough trouble as is, I told you to watch your baby sister!" Delilah barked.

"...Momma...That man had strange markings on his face, did you see?" Fawks asked.

"Huh? What do you mean, baby, that man didn't have any markings..."

"...Yeah he did...I saw 'em"

"Girl's finally lost it..."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ms. Jackson, but I'm afraid it's cancer and...it's terminal" The doctor sighed.

"...No" Delilah covered her mouth.

"...What does that mean? Momma, what's he sayin'?" Fawks asked.

"You're a fuckin' doctor! Do somethin'" Shavonn yelled.

"Shavonn!" Delilah began."...How long do I got...?"

"...A few months at the most...We might be able to buy some time with chemo..."

"...I don't have the money for that..." Delilah sighed.

"...Momma..." Fawks sniffled looking up at her.

"...It's alright, Fawkeisha...everythin's gonna be just fine..." She smiled, pushing back her tears.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance"

Everyone looked up as Sessho-maru stepped into the room. He was wearing an expensive looking suit, his coat slung over his arm.

"What the hell do you want?" Shavonn glared.

"Watch your mouth...Mr. Taiyo...why are you here?" Delilah asked. Sessho-maru glanced at Fawks before speaking.

"...I would like to pay for Ms. Jackson's treatment, no price is too great"

"What?!"

"Huh?" Fawks blinked up at him.

"...Whaddya want from us in return?" Shavonn said, still wary.

"Want?...Hmm...Perhaps...to be invited to dinner once and awhile..." Sessho-maru smiled softly.

"Wha...?"

Delilah stared at him in disbeleif, she smiled warmly, "Sure...anytime ya want..."


	3. I'm So Happy

"Ichi...Nii...San...Shii...Go...Roku...Nana...Hachi...Kyu...Ju..." Fawks recited, writing the numbers on the sidewalk in chalk.

"I see you've been practicing..."

Fawks looked up, a big smiled split her cheeks.

"Sessho-maru-sama!" She cried running to hug him. He lifted her into his arms.

"'Sama'?" Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow.

"Mmhm, 'cause you're an angel sent from heaven to help momma..." she smiled.

"...That's right..." Sessho-maru returned her smile, carrying her into the building.

"There he is again..."

The old women gossiped as they sat on the stoop fanning themselves.

"...MmHm..."

"That man's been comin' 'round an awful lot lately..."

"...You hear 'bout Delilah gettin' cancer?"

"Mmhm, damn shame..."

"Her young gentleman caller's been payin' for her treatment...Without that, she woulda died two years back..."

"...She got a new boyfriend?"

"...Seems like..."

"...Shut up..."

The women looked up just as Shavonn came out of their apartment building.

"Ya'll don' know nothin' 'bout it...SO QUIT GABBIN' LIKE A BUNCHA GOSSIPY HENS!!" He yelled.

"You betta watch yo mouth..."

"...No manners..."

Shovonn grumbled to himself as he stomped back across the street.

* * *

"Well hello, Sessho-maru welcome back" Delilah smiled as he and Fawks entered the kitchen.

"How are you feeling?" Sessho-maru asked, setting Fawks down.

"...good...I haven't thrown up all day..." she smiled.

"I been makin' sure momma eats all her food so she can keep her strength up" Fawks said proudly.

"I'm glad you're taking care of your mother..." He smiled ruffling her hair. The door to the apartment slammed shut.

"Welcome home, Shavonn" Delilah called.

"Yeah Whatever..." He grumped slamming the door to his room.

"...He only gets like this when you come 'round..." Fawks whispered.

"Fawkeisha!" Delilah began.

"...But he does..." She whimpered.

"It matters not...I am merely content to be of some service to you" Sessho-maru replied.

"You're such a gentleman..." Delilah chuckled. Sessho-maru glanced over at Fawks, "Fawks-chan would you mind leaving the room, your mother and I have some grown-up business to dicuss..."

"Okay!" Fawks chirped, grabbing an apple and going to her room.

"What did the doctor say?" Sessho-maru asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"...I...only gotta...few months left..." she said solemnly.

"...There is something important I need to discuss with you...concerning Fawkeisha's living arrangements after..." He trailed off.

"...Whaddya mean?"

Sessho-maru leaned in close, his eyes serious, "Fawkeisha cannot go to her father, you and I both know that..."

Delilah looked away, getting up from the kitchen table.

"You know how he will treat her. Her life will become a living hell of abuse..."

"What do you want me to do?! Hmm?! I'm gon' be dead in a few months!" She shouted.

"...you must be silent...the children must not know..." Sessho-maru said in a hushed voice. Delilah gazed worriedly at the kitchen door.

"I may have a soultion to this problem..."

"...What is it?" Delilah asked cautiously.

"I would like to adopt Fawkeisha..." Sessho-maru said plainly.

"...What...?!"

"She would be well taken care of with anything she could ever want or need..."

"Why...why should I...allow you...a complete _stranger,_ to look after **my** baby...?"

Sessho-maru's gazed didn't leave her's.

"...That's what this all is about, i'n't it?! You just wanted Fawkeisha..." She began.

"...Delilah..."

"What? You some...some pervert who...helps down on their luck families just sos you can...can take and...and do things to the kids?!"

"...That is not true, I would never act so perversly, I am merely thinking of your daughter's future...!" Sessho-maru's voice rose heatedly.

"...Get out...an' don' you never come back here!" She shouted pointing at the door. Sessho-maru sighed, picking up his coat and heading towards the door.

* * *

Delilah lay in the hospital bed, the hollow beep of the machines and her shallow breathing was the only sound.

"...How is she?" Sessho-maru asked.

"Not good, Ms. Jackson is in what we call the critical stage. To put it bluntly, she's going to die" the doctor replied. Sessho-maru said nothing as he entered the room, sitting in a chair beside the hospital bed. Delilah opened her eyes smiling faintly.

"...Hey there..." she smiled softly.

"...How are you?" he asked quietly.

"...I'm dyin'...how do ya think?"

"...I wouldn't know..." Sessho-maru shrugged.

"...y'know...It's somewhat...peaceful..."

Sessho-maru gazed at her.

"...On the table...the adoption papers..."

He stood up, opening the folder.

"...You signed them..." he began in disbelif.

"...I had a dream the otha night...I saw Fawkeisha...in a beautiful gaden...cherry blossums...swirlin' all 'round 'er...she was much older then...prob'ly sixteen...she looked...so beautiful...and you was there..." Delilah began. Sessho-maru looked away.

"...You...held her in ya arms...and kissed her..."

Sessho-maru clenched his teeth, his hands fists.

"...Fawkeisha...smiled at me then...'...I'm so happy momma...' she said...'...He makes me...so happy...'..."

It was then the beep of the machine became a hollow tone, Delilah's eyes slipped shut. But Sessho-maru didn't seem to notice, he covered his mouth, tears streaming down his face.


	4. Her Little Ladyship

Fawks stared into space as her mother's coffin was lowered into the ground.

"...Fawks-chan..."

The hand that held her's tightened, she looked up into Sessho-maru's amber eyes.

"...Are you alright?"

The question caused the tears she had been trying to hold back to roll down her cheeks. She looked away, hiccuping as she tried to regain her composure.

"...I...I ain't s'pose ta cwry...I...I...I promise momma...that I wouldn't...I wouldn't..."

Sessho-maru knelt down beside her, sweeping her into his arms.

"...It is alright to cry...if there is good reason..." He whispered. Fawks buried her face in his chest, sobbing softly.

* * *

"You can't DO this!" Shavonn yelled.

"Calm down, boy" His uncle, James began.

"NO! Fawkesha's MY sister! I ain't just gon' let you take 'er!"

"Your mother signed the adoption papers, she must not have minded..." Sessho-maru began.

"You! Whaddya want Fawkeisha for anyway?!"

"Shavonn!" His aunt Chiquita began.

"After your mother's death, your sister would have been sent to live with her father. He doesn't want her so she would be treated like an outcast. I didn't want her to suffer in such a way..."

"You're a fuckin' liar!"

"Shavonn, that is enough!" Chiquita cried.

"...I'm not a complete ogre...when you turn 18, if you still want her you can take her from me..." Sessho-maru said non-chalantly.

"...She's not a fuckin' trophy!!" Shavonn snapped.

"STOP IT..."

Everyone turned, Fawks ran to Sessho-maru, clutching at his suit.

"Don't yell at Sessho-maru-sama!!" she shouted. Sessho-maru lifted her into his arms, starting towards the door.

"...I have said my piece, goodbye"

* * *

"Jaken..."

_"yes my lord!"_

"Has everything been arranged?"

_"...yes, my lord, everything has been prepared for her little ladyship..." _Jaken's voice held an endearing ring.

"Remember Jaken, she must not know..."

_"...Of course..."_

Sessho-maru hung up his phone, gazing down lovingly at the young girl whose head lay in his lap. He stroked his fingers through her hair.

"...My Fawks-chan..."


	5. The Years Go By

"Fawkeisha-chan! You're going to be late for school!" the maid called.

Fawks yawned peeking at her alarm clock, her eyes shot open.

"SHIT!!"

* * *

Sessho-maru sighed taking a sip of coffee.

"SHIT!! I'm gonna be late!!"

He watched impassively as the 15 year old girl dashed down the stairs pulling on her uniform, her hair still damp.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

"...Don't you think we tried?"

"Good morning Fawks" Sessho-maru said softly as she rounded into the kitchen.

"...Can't talk must eat!" She said shoveling food into her mouth.

"Would you like a ride?" he asked.

"...No thanks, I don't need people seeing me get out of a limo" Fawks said, finishing her breakfast and grabbing her books.

"I'm going!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he raised an eyebrow. She smiled, coming over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye daddy warbucks!" she chirped dashing out the door. Sessho-maru smiled behind his coffee cup.

* * *

Fawks sighed, slipping into her seat just as the bell rang.

"You were almost late"

"Not now, Junko..."

"Tired?" Akiko asked prancing up to her desk.

"...Yeah...I keep having these weird dreams..."

"...The one's where your fighting demons?"

"Yep..."

"Alright class, settle down..." Kagome called as she entered the room.

"Hi auntie K!" Fawks chirped.

"...Good morning to you too, Fawkeisha..." Kagome sweatdropped. The class laughed.

* * *

"Sesshy-oto-san!" Fawks sang as she came through the door.

"How was school?" Sessho-maru asked, sitting on the couch with his lap top.

"...Tedious" she sighed plopping down next to him. "...So will you bejoining us for dinner?"

"I'm afraid not, I have a date tonight..."

"Date...? Since when do you date?"

"...Now and then..."

"Not while I've been here..."

"The last time I went on a date you were six, you had just started living with me and you threw a tantrum when I told you I was going out with a woman. I ended up coming home early because you hid yourself and no one knew where you were..." he said curtly.

"...Oh yeah..." Fawks sweatdropped. "I...just don't like the thought of you being with other women..."

"Sounds like I spoiled you too much..."

"True..."

Sessho-maru shut off his computer, reaching over to stroke her cheek.

"Have no fear, you are the only girl for me" he said playfully. Fawks blushed, feeling her heart give an involutary flutter.

"Lord Sessho-maru, your brother's on the phone for you" a maid called.

"Very well...I'll take it in my study" he sighed getting up and going to get the phone. Fawks blushed, placing a hand over her heart.

_'...why? When he said that...my heart suddenly felt...happy...' _

_Flashback..._

"No!! I don't wan' you to go!!" Fawks screamed at the top of her lungs.

"...Calm down, Fawks-chan, I will be back home before you know it..." Sessho-maru sighed, adjusting his bow tie.

"...I don't know this woman...I don't want Sessho-maru-sama with anybody else but me!" She sniffled, rubbing her eyes. Sessho-maru gazed at her thoughtfully, the doorbell rang.

"...I must go...please try to behave while I'm gone..." he said, patting her head. Instead of chasing after him like he thought she would, Fawks just sat right down and began sobbing uncontrollably. Her anguished cries followed him out the door.

"Sounds like someone doesn't want you to leave" His date smiled.

"She'll get over it..."

_...End Flashback_


	6. Fawks' Heart

"...Hello?"

_"...Lord Sessho-maru...we have a bit of a problem..."_

"What is it? Is Fawks alright?"

_"...We...Um...we can't...find her..."_

"I'll be right there..." Sessho-maru sighed. Hanging up his phone, he went to rejoin his date.

"...Forgive me, I must go. It seems the little princess has gone missing"

"It's fine...I just hope she's alright..."

"...As do I..."

* * *

"What is it you want, Inu-yasha?" Sessho-maru sighed, plopping down in his desk chair.

_"You know what's coming up next month?"_

"How could I forget?" he asked gazing lovingly at a picture of eight-year-old Fawkeisha on his desk.

_"Fawks is gonna be turning sixteen, you realize this?"_

"...Yes...I do..."

_"So?! What are you going to do about her?"_

"Do?"

_"Goddammit Sessho-maru! You know what I mean!! I'm surprised you've been able to hold yourself back this long!" _Inu-yasha shouted.

"...Just what do you take me for?!" Sessho-maru snarled. "I am not some monster who preys on children for sexual gratification!"

_"...that's not what I meant and you know it! We all know how special Fawks was to you...Hell, you changed time so much we're surprised we still remember her..."_

"It is a simple spell, younger brother, to keep time that is already passed still intact..."

_"Whatever...look Kagome and I know you're not some kind of Sexual deviant. But you mated Fawks when she was sixteen and instinct is a hard thing to resist..."_

Inu-yasha was silent on the other line.

"...I know... but i am physically incapable of doing anything to harm her...I love her too much...Besides...Her brother should be coming for her very soon. I said I would give her back when he was old enough to take care of her..."

_"...Fine..." _Inu-yasha sighed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must prepare for a date..."

_"Date?! You sure? You know what happened last time..."_

"Fawks is a big girl now, I'm sure she can handle it" he shrugged.

_"...We can only hope..."_ Inu-yasha sighed.

* * *

"Hello?" Fawks raised an eyebrow as she opened the door. The woman on the other side was beautiful, with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Hi I'm here for Sessho-maru" She smiled sweetly.

"Sesshy-oto-san! Your date is here!" Fawks called. The woman sweatdropped.

"Honestly! He should be ashamed of himself for making such a beautiful woman come all the way to see him!" She huffed.

"I can hear you..." Sessho-maru sighed coming down the stairs.

"Sessho-maru!" the woman smiled.

"You look beautiful" he whispered kissing her softly. Fawks felt her heart give a painful jolt.

"Fawks-chan, I expect your homework to be done and you to be in bed by time I get back..."

"...Goodnight...I love you..." she sighed. Sessho-maru smiled softly, kissing her forehead, "I love you, too, princess..."

Fawks watched them leave her heart throbbing painfully in her chest.

* * *

_Flashback..._

"I'm sorry, Sessho-maru-sama, but we can't find her anywhere!" a maid cried as soon as he walked through the door.

"Please forgive me, Lord Sessho-maru! I should have been keeping a closer eye on her..." Jaken whimpered wringing his hands. "...she was in bed one minute, the next she was gone!"

"Calm down, Jaken...she's just throwing a tantrum..." Sessho-maru sighed, loosening his tie. He glanced towards the kitchen.

"Sessho-maru-sama?"

Putting a finger to his lips he ghosted into the kitchen, going down on his knees he pulled open the cabinet under the sink. Fawks blinked back at him, her eyes still wet with tears.

"M'lady!" Jaken cried in releif.

Worlessly he pulled her out, carrying her up the stairs to his study.

"Uh...Lord Sessho-maru...?" Jaken began.

"Make sure we aren't disturbed" Sessho-maru replied coldly, shutting the door behind him.

"...Aye...m'lord...heaven help her..."


	7. Loving The Unwanted Child

_Flashback..._

"I leave for no more then an hour and already you have managed to get yourself into trouble" Sessho-maru said coldly.

"...I'm sorry..." Fawks sniffled, wiping her eyes with her fist.

"No, I don't believe that you are..." He said forcefully. "Do you have any idea how concerned I was?!"

Fawks sniffled in response, Sessho-maru sighed turning his back to her.

"Go to your room until I come to fetch you..."

Fawks nodded wordlessly, scurrying from the room.

_...End Flashback_

Sessho-maru sighed shutting the front door. He suddenly recalled the true reason why he didn't date. Human women were too noisy and only interested in sex or money. He gazed down at the slumbering girl on the couch, soundlessly, he pulled the blanket up over her.

"...Welcome home..." Fawks yawned.

"I thought I told you to be in bed..."

"I couldn't sleep...so how was your date?"

"Horrible..." Sessho-maru sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"Really? That bad?!" Fawks shifted so that her head lay in his lap.

"Mmm, it seems you are the only one for me after all..."

Fawks smiled softly as he began to run his fingers through her hair.

"Were you worried I would fall in love with her?" Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow.

"...No...why would I be worried...?" Fawks flushed, burying her face in his leg.

"Because you are a spoiled child who can't fathom my attention being drawn by someone else" he smirked.

"Oi!"

He chuckled softly, Fawks pouted.

* * *

Fawks gazed absently into her cereal.

"Is something wrong?"

She jumped slightly, her gaze snapping to Sessho-maru. He gazed back at her from over his coffee cup.

"...No...I'm just...tired that's all" she said softly.

"You should know by now you can't lie to me, Fawks..."

Fawks glared into the table, chewing her lip.

"...Look...I know I've asked you before...and you told me to give up on it but...I really REALLY! want to meet my father..."

"Fawks..."Sessho-maru sighed.

"I know! You said he didn't want me back when I was small but...that might have changed now..."She added quietly.

"I highly doubt that..."

"Please, Sesshy-oto-san?! Think of it as an early birthday present"

Sessho-maru eyed her for a second before getting up from the table.

"Do as you please" he said coldly. Fawks rolled her eyes, _'Drama queen...'_

_Flashback..._

Sessho-maru knocked on the door.

"Go away!" the tiny voice whimpered. Sighing, he came in anyway, Fawks lay huddled up under the covers, sobbing softly.

"Fawks-chan..." Sessho-maru said softly, sitting down beside her.

"Leave me alone! I hate you!" she sniffled, curling up into a tighter ball.

"I apologize for being so strict with you but you had me very worried"

Fawks said nothing, continuing to sniffle and sob.

"...I worry because I love you..."

Fawks peeked her head out from under the covers.

"You love me...? Like a daddy?" she asked. Sessho-maru was quiet for a moment.

"...Yes"

He pulled her into his lap.

"No matter what, Fawkeisha, I will always love you..." he whispered.

_...End Flashback_

"This should be the place..." Fawks began looking up at the office building. Taking a deep breath, she headed inside, the receptionist smiled up at her.

"Um...I'm looking for a Kaito Hidenori..."

"Oh, your in luck, he's right over there" The woman replied pointing to the man in one of the lounge chairs. He had slicked back black hair and Fawks' same green eyes. Fawks held her breath as she came over to him.

"...Ex...excuse me..."

He looked up at her, coming to his feet.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

Fawks swallowed, "...Well...may name's Fawkeisha Jackson...and...I think you...might be my father..."

Kaito sighed audably. "You're Delilah's kid, right?"

"...Yeah" Fawks began,confused.

"Look, I told her and I told social services I wanted nothing to do with you. I have my own wife and a family of my own, I won't throw that away for a child concieved during a one night stand. I'm sorry but I refuse to accept you as my own. Weren't you adopted by some rich businessman? You already have someonetaking care of you, please do not seek me out again" with that he walked away from her.

Fawks stared after him, speechless, her eyes filling with tears. She set her jaw, dashing out of the building before anyone could see her cry.


	8. No Longer Safe

Sessho-maru Looked up as the door slammed shut, the scent of tears assaulted his nose.

"Welcome home, Fawks-sama"

She said nothing dashing up the stairs to her room and slamming the door.

"...Sessho-maru-sama...?" Jaken began.

"...I'll take care of it..." he said heading up the stairs. He knocked on the door, "Fawks..."

"...Please...I'm not feeling well so..."

Sessho-maru ignored her excuse, coming in anyway. Fawks sat on the floor by her bed, her face hidden in her knees.

"What's wrong?! What happened?!" he began immediately distressed.

She looked up at him, eyes full of tears.

"...You were right...about everything...he didn't want me...he never wanted me..." she whimpered. Sessho-maru sighed, sitting down on the bed. He lifted her effortlessly into his lap. Fawks buried her face into his chest, sobbing softly.

"...I hoped you would never find out the extent of your father's cruelty..." he sighed, running his fingers through her hair.

"...Maybe...I just...don't deserved to be loved..." she sniffled.

"Don't ever say that again" Sessho-maru snarled. He pulled her up so he could see her face.

"Your father is a bastard, you are a lovely young girl and the fact that he couldn't see that just shows how blind he is! I love you, Fawks. Inu-yasha and Kagome love you, even Jaken loves you. Never doubt the fact you are loved" Sessho-maru said firmly.

Fawks smiled nodding, "...Sorry..."

He kissed her cheek, gently pushing her off him.

"Wash up and get ready for dinner..." he called.

"Aye aye captain!" Fawks saluted. Sessho-maru closed the door behind him, his hand shook on the knob. He growled clenching his fist until the tremors stopped.

* * *

_Flashback..._

"Sesshy-oto-san..." Fawks whimpered. Sessho-maru sat up in bed, gazing at the eight-year-old in the doorway. She stood in her Hello Kitty PJs huggling a stuffed bear.

"...I had a nightmare, can I sleep in here with you?"

"...You realize I have work tomorrow, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow. Fawks bit her lip shuffling her toes into the carpet. Sessho-maru sighed, "Come here..."

The girl smiled leaping into the bed, Sessho-maru groaned when she accidently kneed him in the crotch.

"I love you, Sesshy-oto-san!" she cried. Sessho-maru looked down into her smile face, slightly shocked.

"...I love you, too, princess" he smiled back.

_...End Flashback_

"...Sesshy-oto-san..."

Sessho-maru was pulled from his memories by the tentative voice. Fawks stood in the doorway in Chibimaru pajama pants and a Batsmaru sleep shirt.

"...Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"...If that is your wish"

She climbed into bed, snuggling under the covers.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Fawks rolled over onto her stomach saying nothing, Sessho-maru gently stroked his fingers through her hair.

"Feh...what do I care...all I need is Sesshy-oto-san"

Sessho-maru paused in his movements.

"...You should not say such things..." his voice took on an unfamiliar ring. "You are growing too old to sleep beside me. Have I taught you nothing of men and their passions?"

"...Yeah but...you would never do any ecchi things to me, you're my daddy"

"...You shouldn't feel so safe in my presence..." he said barely above a whisper.

"Nani?"

"...Nothing...I'm going to take a shower" he said getting up.

"Hurry back..." she sighed drowsily.

Sessho-maru snarled, shutting the door. His instincts were going wild, it was almost as if she were begging him to take her. Her childish innocence tempted him horribly, but she was no longer a child, he knew that now. Some how, he had always been so blissfully unaware that his beloved Fawks-chan was changing, but now more then ever he had been hit with the realization that she was growing closer to the age he had first loved her, with his heart and his body. He had been dreading this for a long time. It was no longer safe for her to stay by his side.

_Flashback..._

Sessho-maru tapped his foot impatiently as he and Inu-yasha sat across from eachother on the couch. Fawks had suddenly shut herself in her room demanding Kagome and refusing to emerge until she saw her.

"...Don't worry, she's probably fine" Inu-yasha shrugged.

"Probably?" Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow.

"...You know what I mean..."

It was then the two brother's heard the Fawk's door open, the scent that caught Sessho-maru's nose was unmistakable. The two girls entered the room, Fawks glared ashamedly at her feet, Kagome had her arm around her grinning from ear to ear.

"Is everything okay?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Fawks-chan is now a woman!" Kagome said proudly.

"Wha...?" Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow, but Sessho-maru understood her meaning. Fawks glanced up at him nervously. He smiled holding out his arms, she ran to him, diving into his chest.

"...It's nothing to be afraid or ashamed of. I'm very proud of you"

Fawks smiled cuddling in his arms.

_...End Flashback_


	9. Mine

"Fawks-sama!!" Jaken's squawking voice was as good as an alarm clock. Fawks groaned, rolling over in bed. It was then that the curtains were thrown open, sunlight shining down on the slumbering figure.

"Goddammit! What the hell!?" Fawks cried. A little man with a long hooked nose and large full moon spectacles stood in front of the window with his hands on his hips. He was as bald as a shaolin monk causing the sunlight to bounce off his liver spotted cranium.

"Get up, my lady!"

"...What the hell, Jaken...it's Saturday..." she mumbled pulling the blankets up over her head.

"You told me to wake you up early, today. Something about going shopping with friends..."

"Shit you're right!" Fawks cried leaping out of bed, giving Jaken a good look at her red lace bra and hello kitty panties. She dashed into the bathroom, followed by Jaken's protests about her state of undress.

* * *

"Good morning!" Fawks chirped skipping down the stairs.

"Good morning, Fawks. Are you feeling better?" Sessho-maru asked, his nose buried in his newspaper as always.

"Yep! I'm going shopping!" she beamed.

"Where?"

"Shibuya"

"I will accompany you there..."

"Nani! Doushite?!" Fawks cried.

"I don't want you to be solicited by any suspicious characters"

"...You mean...you're worried some creepy guy's gonna hit on me?" Fawks raised an eyebrow.

"In a nut shell"

"Y'see, why couldn't you just say that instead of the other thing?"

"It's my duty as your guardian to make sure your vocabulary stays sharp" He replied lifting the coffee mug to his lips.

"Oh my god! The great lord Sesshy told a joke! Stop the presses and hold my calls!" Fawks cried.

"...And I do not approve of you exposing yourself to the staff" Sessho-maru continued.

"Huh? Exposing myself to...You mean Jaken?"

"Yes"

"What the hell, the guy practically raised me! He's seen it all already, he used to bath me for god's sake"

"You are no longer a child, Fawks-chan. You have all the aspects of a woman..."

"It's not like I've given him a full frontal or anything...and besides, not only is Jaken **_Very_**gay but he's already in love with you..." she shrugged. Sessho-maru glared at her for the comment.

"It's true! He really is gay!"

"...Jaken's sexual orientation is of no consequence. What time will you be finished with this excursion?" Sessho-maru asked, refolding the paper.

"...Hmm...8:00..."

"3:00"

"6:00!"

"4:00"

"5:00! Final offer!"

"...Very well, I will send a car at 5:00. Please be at the scheduled location"

"Aye aye captain" Fawks saluted sticking out her tongue. Sessho-maru set aside his newspaper.

"Come here"

Fawks rose from her seat, coming over to sit in Sessho-maru's lap.

"Do you remember our discussion the other day?" he asked. She nodded, nuzzling her face into his strong neck.

"No matter what, I will always love you..."

"I know..." Fawks smiled to herself. He kissed her cheek.

"Go get your things"

Fawks hopped up, dashing back upstairs to get her purse. Sessho-maru sat completely still, trying to calm his breathing. His loins burned with need.

"...Damn it all..."

* * *

"Hey y'all!" Fawks cheered.

"It took you long enough!" Junko began.

"Don't hate jus' 'cuse I have a rich daddy!" Fawks stuck out her tongue.

"Where...is Taiyo-san..." Akiko began, glancing around.

"...Why, do you like him?" Junko smirked. Akiko blushed, glaring at her shoes.

"Eww!" Mariko squealed. Fawks said nothing, she felt her heart give a jealous twinge.

"You okay, Fawks-chan?" Mika asked.

"...Huh...? ...Oh, yeah...fine" she smiled halfheartedly.

* * *

Sessho-maru shut his laptop with a sigh, he sat back in his chair, staring into space. His weary eyes drifted to the picture of eight-year-old Fawks on his desk.

_"...I don't want Sessho-maru-sama with anybody else but me!"_

Opening his desk draw, he pulled out a much older picture, a painting of the woman Sessho-maru had kept her from becoming. She stood under a sakura tree, so beautiful, so peaceful. That was all he wanted for her, a life of peace after so much suffering. She never deserved to die, she never deserved to become the gods' plaything.

_"...I love you, Sessho-maru...You make me so happy..."_

His broken heart throbbed painfully and he shut his eyes.

_Flashback..._

"Sessho-maru-sama...?" Fawks looked up from the book she had been reading to him.

"Hmm?" Sessho-maru gazed down at the six-year-old in his lap.

"...Why aren't you married, yet?"

Sessho-maru was silent for a moment.

"As I recall, the last time I went out with a woman, you threw a tantrum and staged a disappearing act..."

"I mean before I met you..." she asked. Sessho-maru gave her a shocked look before glancing away.

"...I...did have a woman I loved very dearly...once..."

"Well...what happened to her...?"

"...She died...a very...long time ago..."

"...Why didn't you marry someone else?" Fawks asked, her head, tilted in confusion.

"...Sometimes...when one close to you dies...the scars run so deep that you cannot bare to replace them..."

"...oh..." she sighed. He ruffled her hair lovingly.

"I don't need any one else...let us keep eachother company, shall we?"

Fawks gave a toothy grin, "Okay!"


	10. Jealousy

Fawks said nothing as she slipped into the limousine.

"Did you have a good time, Fawks-sama?" Jaken asked from behind the wheel.

"...Hmm?...oh...hai..." Fawks said absently. She leaned her head against the glass, gazing out of the window.

_'...Akiko-chan...she didn't even deny it...what should I care?! Sesshy-oto-san raised me...and anyway, it's just a meaningless crush...'_

* * *

Fawks looked up when Sessho-maru finally came to the dinner table.

"Where have you been? Your food got cold so I stuck it in the microwave"

"There were a few things I had to take care of..." he sighed, sitting down across from her.

"You know if you stare at that computer screen too long you'll go blind..."

"...the same could be said about you and those marathons you love watching for hours on end..." Sessho-maru replied starting on his meal.

"Touche...."

Fawks glanced up at him, her thoughts drifting back to Akiko, she fidgeted uncomfortably.

"...Is something the matter?" he asked without looking up. Fawks bit her lip glaring into her nearly empty plate.

"...you...love me, right?"

Sessho-maru looked up at her, he regarded her carefully before answering.

"...Yes, I do"

"...So you'd do anything for me...no matter what?"

"...To some extent, yes..."

"...Would you be mad...if I asked you to stop seeing other women" Fawks blurted. Sessho-maru gave her a surprised look.

"...Just for as long as I'm here...though" she added timidly.

"...If that is what you desire...I suppose I could sacrifice..."

"...I...if it's too much...! never mind! Forget I said anything!" Fawks blushed, embarrassed of her own insecurity.

Sessho-maru reached over the table, brushing her cheek.

"...It's fine...I don't mind it, those women were getting tiring..." he sighed. Fawks smiled softly.

"Arigato, Sesshy-oto-san"

* * *

"Remind me, why did I agree to this?" Inu-yasha grumbled, helping Jaken put up decorations.

"Because, in America, a girl's sixteenth birthday is a special occasion..." Sessho-maru replied watching his discomfort with a smug smile.

"Why couldn't you just get one of your servants to help?" Inu-yasha growled fighting with the orange and pink streamers.

"I wanted someone who Fawks trusts"

"Oh, yeah? Then why aren't you helping?"

"Because, dear brother, I am paying for this event"

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Fawks squealed.

"You should be, this is a very important day and all of us are working to make sure it's extra special" Kagome smiled brushing out the girl's long hair. Fawks was silent for a moment.

"Kagome-one-san...if I tell you something...do you promise to keep it an absolute secret?"

"Eh? Of course Fawks-chan..." Kagome began. Fawks blushed.

"...Last week...my friend Akiko practically told me she had a crush on Sesshy-oto-san...and...I got jealous..."

Kagome stopped brushing.

"...Why would **I** be jealous?! ...It's...not like I **like** him or anything..."

"...W...well...it's probably because...you're used to have Sessho-maru all to yourself and the thought of another woman coming into the picture makes you mad..." Kagome said sagely.

"...whew...thanks..." Fawks smiled. Kagome became lost in thought.

_Flashback..._

"This is Miss Fawkeisha Jackson Hidenori"

Kagome stared down in awe at the small girl holding Sessho-maru's hand. She blinked right back at her, her green eyes piercing, Inu-yasha was struggling for words.

"...This...brat is..." He began.

"This is Fawks" Sessho-maru replied giving him a meaningful look. Kagome felt her heart thud painfully in her chest. The wound she had suffered from her best friend's death had been so sever, she could no longer stay in the feudal era. She came back home and Inu-yasha, feeling the same anguish as she, came with her. Over time, the pain had dulled and the wound had healed. But now it had reopened and the pain was ten times worse, still she tried to hide it.

"...Hi there...I'm Kagome" She smiled. The child smiled back.

"Kagome-chan...You're so pretty"

Kagome covered her mouth, tears welling in her eyes. She just couldn't take it, this girl wasn't Fawks, she could never be Fawks. Fawks was dead, she wanted to punch Sessho-maru in the face for doing something this cruel and selfish.

"Sessho-maru-sama..." the child began, distressed by the older girl's tears. Kagome turned from them, dashing away.

* * *

Kagome sat on a bench in the garden, trying to compose herself.

"Here"

She looked up, Fawks looked back at her, handing her a handkerchief.

"...Thank you..." She said slowly.

"...I'm sorry I made you cry..."

"...It's not your fault...you just...reminded me of my friend who died...that's all"

Fawks was quiet for a moment.

"...The lady Sessho-maru-sama was in love with?"

Kagome looked at her in surprise, "...Y...yes...how did you know...?"

Fawks folded her arms behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels, "Sessho-maru-sama said that's why he'd never get married..."

"Oh..." Kagome sighed. Fawks smiled unexpectedly, "He said all he needs is me!"

Kagome gazed back at this child version of her best friend.

_'...I get it now...Sessho-maru never got over her...he waited for the past to catch up with the future so he could see her again...'_

She then remembered how utterly miserable her friend had been, how she would come to Kagome's house for refuge from her father's temper. How she sometimes had to call Kagome to help her up the steps because her father nearly broke her legs.

She smiled at the child with a new sincerity.

_'...She'll never have to go through that now...maybe...this is for the best!'_


	11. Betrayal

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Inu-yasha yelled, grabbing Sessho-maru by the collar.

"...Why so upset? I thought you'd be happy to see her again" Sessho-maru replied, not the least distressed.

"Yer damn right I'm upset! We had all just gotten over her! Though you've had centuaries, for us it's only been a year! How could you be so damn selfish!?"

"...It was my only other option...you, Kagome and Jaken wouldn't allow me to end my life..."

Inu-yasha loosened his grip.

"I can't live without her, Inu-yasha, I thought you of all people would understand that" Sessho-maru continued.

Inu-yasha looked away.

"...The thought of seeing her again, was the only thing that kept me alive all these years...I loved her, I still love her..."

"...So much you would steal a child away from it's mother?!"

"Her mother is dead, Cancer. I did all I could to help her and Fawkeisha's father doesn't want her, that much you know. She has no one left..."

Inu-yasha sighed, running a hand through his now silver hair.

"...I'm your younger brother, I have no say in what you do..."

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Sessho-maru asked, knocking on the bedroom door.

"Hold on!" Kagome chirped.

"Your guests have already begun to arrive..."

"We're coming!" Kagome called again. Sessho-maru sighed, the door opened a split second later.

"Alright! What do you think?"

As soon as Sessho-maru's eyes alighted on Fawks, he couldn't breathe. Her long red hair had been brushed and curled, it draped her bare shoulders. Her lips shone and the green eye shadow made her eyes all the more alluring.

The pale blue dress clung to her, accenting all her curves, she smiled at him.

"...Radiant..." was all he could say. Fawks blushed, looking down at he feet. Sessho-maru caught her chin so he could gaze into her beautiful visage once more, he gently kissed her forehead.

Kagome glanced from him to Fawks, wondering if she had done her job a bit **too** well. Sessho-maru then regained his composure, he turned his back to them, clearing his throat.

"...You should...get to your party...everyone is waiting..." he said walking off to his study.

"...Awkward..." Fawks began.

"He just doesn't know what to do 'cuse his little Fawks-chan is growing up!" Kagome beamed, shooing her away. She glanced in the direction he had disappeared to.

_'...Sessho-maru...are you gonna be okay...?'_

_

* * *

_

_"...Sessh-kun..."_

Sessho-maru groaned softly in his sleep.

_"Wake up, sleepy head..."_

Opening his eyes, his sight was met with Fawks smiling down at him.

* * *

"Hey Fawks-chan!" Junko beamed

"Great party!" Mika smiled.

"Thanks" Fawks smiled back.

"You guuuys! I still have to pee!!" Akiko whimpered

"Why didn't you go before we left?" JunKo began.

"'Cuse you wouldn't let me!"

"Bathroom's up stairs, down the hall to the right" Fawks began.

* * *

"...Fawks..."

_"That's right..."_

"...This...is a dream..."

_"...Really?" _she leaned over him. _"...Then it's a good dream..."_

_

* * *

_

"...damn... where's the bathroom again...? This place is so freaking huge!" Akiko muttered to herself. She pullled open the door at the end of the hall to waht appeared to be a study.

"...Nope...no bathroom..."

A soft groan caught her attention, pushing open the door she found Sessho-maru asleep on the couch.

_'...Taiyou-san...!'_

_

* * *

_

"Fawks..." Sessho-maru began. She put a finger to his lips.

_"...Shhh...You don't have to say anything..." _Fawks purred before her lips descended on his.

* * *

Akiko sat beside him on the couch, mesmerized by his beauty. She gently pushed his bangs away from his face.

"...Fawks..." He moaned. Akiko's hand snapped back as if she'd been burnt, she frowned slightly.

_'...I knew something was going on between them...'_

She bit her lip, eyes running over his peaceful sleeping face. Akiko blushed, leaning down, she kissed his parted lips. The gentle touch woke Sessho-maru from his dream.

"...Who are you?"

Akiko pulled back, Sessho-maru sat up glaring at her. A soft gasped caught his attention, looking up at the door his eyes went wide.

"Fawks-chan..."


	12. Misunderstanding

"Wonder what's taking Akiko so long...?" Fawks began.

"Feh, knowing her, she probably got lost" Junko shrugged. Fawks bit her lip, gazing worriedly at the staircase.

"...I'll go look for her..."

"Oi! You're the hostess, it's you job to mingle!" Junko began.

"Oh yeah, and which one of you knows this place well enough to find her?" Fawks raised an eyebrow. "...I'll be right back, go mingle for me!"

Fawks made her way through the crowd and up the stairs. She paused when she saw the door to Sessho-maru's study was open.

_'...I thought he'd be in bed...as if he could sleep with the noise from the party...'_

She grasped the knob without a second thought, opening the door.

* * *

Fawks stared at them wide eyed.

"Fawks-chan..."Sessho-maru murmured. Akiko looked away, her cheeks a bright red.

It felt as if her heart had been pierced by a thousand daggers, tears came to her eyes. She blinked several times trying to clear them from her vision, unsure why she was crying.

Had Sessho-maru and Akiko really been kissing each other?

_How dare that slut touch what's mine?! _a strange voice snarled in the back of her head.

_'...What am I thinking?!'_

Fawks began to shake, her warring emotions, she covered her mouth dashing back down the hall.

"Fawks!" Sessho-maru called chasing after her.

"...Taiyo-san!" Akiko began.

* * *

"Fawks-chan?!" Kagome began as Fawks bumped into her and Inu-yasha.

"...Kagome-chan...I need you..." she whimpered.

"What's up, kiddo?" Inu-yasha began.

"...Sessho-maru-sama...he...he..." Fawks sobbed. Kagome's head snapped up, a look of pure terror on her face.

"...Oh...My...God! He didn't!" she gasped.

"Damn him! I told him it was too dangerous to have her around!" Inu-yasha snarled.

"...Come on, sweetie, let's get you back to your room to calm down..." Kagome began.

"...I'll see to my brother..." Inu-yasha growled.

* * *

"Where did Fawks go now?!" Junko began.

"...Maybe she got lost too"

* * *

"...Fawks-chan...I know it may be difficult but...tell me what happened with Sessho-maru..." Kagome coaxed, rubbing her back.

"...My friend Akiko...she dissappeared on the way to the bathroom so... I went to see if she got lost...But when I got upstairs...I noticed the door to Sessho-maru-sama's study was open...when I looked inside I saw...Akiko...she was kissing him!" Fawks sniffled.

"...That's all...?" Kagome sweatdropped.

"...What do you mean? What do you think happened?" Fawks wiped her eyes.

"...Nothing...nothing"

_'... Inu-yasha is in trouble now...'_

_

* * *

_"You goddamn bastard!" Inu-yasha snarled slamming Sessho-maru into the wall. Sessho-maru gazed down at him, annoyance wrinkling his brow.

"What is it now, Inu-yasha?"

"I warned you didn't I?! I told you keeping her here would be to dangerous!"

"...I don't have time for your mindless prattle, I must tend to Fawks..."

"Don't you think you've done enough 'tending' to her?"

Sessho-maru raised a dangerous eyebrow, "Beg pardon...?"

"She ran into Kagome and me in tears, care to explain that?"

Sessho-maru glared, he gripped his brother's wrist, twisting it behind his back. Inu-yasha growled in pain.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! If you must know, one of Fawkeisha's friends tried to take advantage of me while I was sleeping. Fawks walked in on it and it hurt her feelings..." Sessho-maru snarled.

"...THat's all?" Inu-yasha blinked.

"Yes!"

"...Oh...Sorry..."

Sessho-maru gave an annoyed growl.


	13. The Girl in the Mirror

Fawks splashed her face with water gazing into the mirror. Saturday night's seen kept replaying over and over in her head.

_'...Why would I care about Sessho-maru kissing another woman...? Sure it was my friend but still...that wasn't what got to me...'_

**_"That slut...how dare she touch him...Sessho-maru is MINE!"_**

Fawks winced, "...what the hell was that...?"

"Fawks-sama!! It's time for school!" Jaken squawked, opening the door.

"Yeah I'm here..." Fawks sighed.

Jaken's eyes bugged, "...Oh my...you're already dressed...Are you feeling alright my lady?"

"...Fine! Just fine! Why wouldn't I be?" she laughed nervously. Jaken eyed her suspiciously.

"Where is Sessho-maru-sama?" Fawks asked glancing around the kitchen.

"...I'm sorry, my lady, he had some urgent business to attend to..." one of the maids said.

"...oh..." she sighed"...guess I'm taking the bus to school..."

"...Fawks-sama?" Jaken began.

* * *

"Welcom Taiyo-san!"

Sessho-maru said nothing as he slammed the door to his office.

"...Was that the Sacho?" Tanaka began. "But he hardly ever comes in..."

"I'd be careful if I were you, he appears to be in one of his 'moods' " Hiroko whispered.

Sessho-maru sighed, sitting back in his chair, he gazed at the picture of the smiling twelve-year-old girl on his desk.

_'...Fawks-chan...where did we go wrong?'_

* * *

"Fawksy!" Jun cheered.

"Oh, Hey guys..." Fawks smiled.

"What happened on Saturday? First Akiko vanished and then you..." Mika began.

"Speaking of...the little brat won't even talk to us" Junko scoffed. Fawks said nothing, not bothering to look over at Akiko's desk.

"Oi! Did something happen between you two?" Mika asked. Fawks flinched, "...I...I have to use the bathroom...!"

"Fawks-chan!"

* * *

Fawks leaned over the sink, glaring into the mirror. She didn't feel right, she felt all confused and scared, what was happening to her?

_'...It's like...when I look in the mirror...I'm not always the one staring back...'_

_"Jeez! What the hell's your problem?!"_

Fawks blinked, it was her...and yet it wasn't. This girl looked a lot more beat up and angrier then her.

"...Who are you...?"

_"I'm you of course! Or I would I've been_..."

"What are you talking about?! What does that mean?!" Fawks shouted.

The girl in the mirror smirked_, "Why don't you ask your beloved Sesshy-oto-san?"_

"...Wha...?"

But she was cut off by the bathroom door slamming shut.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Fawks turned, it was Akiko and a few other girls.

"...Akiko-chan...? Is something up...?"

"Let's you and I talk someplace private...the roof may be?" Akiko said, her voice sickly sweet. Fawks' expression hardened as she glanced at the other girls.

"Who are they?"

"Your escorts. They tend to get a bit rough so I suggest you come quietly..."


	14. The Other Fawks

Fawks cried out as she was flung against the railing, she clung to it, glaring up at Akiko. There were others as well, boys and girls, glaring at her and laughing.

"Akiko..."

"Don't give me that look! Acting all innocent when you're nothing but a little slut!" Akiko snapped.

"What are you talking about?! I don't understand!"

"No use playin' dumb!" One of the girls taunted.

"We already know!"

"At least she's smart! Sleeping with a guy who has money"

They all snicked and laughed.

"We know all about you and Taiyo-san..." Akiko went on.

"...Sesshy-oto-san...? What do you mean?"

"Aki-chan says he called out your name in his sleep, care to explain that?" one of the girls began.

Fawks blushed, "...I...don't know..."

"Liar!" Akiko shouted, yanking her hair.

"Ow! Akiko-chan! Why are you doing this?! I thought we were friends..."

"Then you really are stupid! I only hung out with you to get closer to Taiyo-san!"

Fawks' eyes widened, _'...Sessho-maru...?!'_

"Ya know, Fawks-chan...looking back on how you shot all of us down...it all makes sense" On of the boys began.

"...Never thought you were that shallow"

"...No way in hell I'd date a slut like you!"

The group laughed even louder.

"...Who's the slut...?"

Fawks rose to her feet, shoving Akiko's hand away.

"...or did you forget to tell them...that you tried to take advantage of my oto-san while he was sleeping...?"

"Wha...?"

"...'s that true, Akiko-san?"

"...Of course she's lying!!" Akiko blushed.

"...I don't care if you beleive me or not...But if you guys want a fight...I'll give it to ya!" Fawks grinned wickedly.

* * *

"Oi, have you two seen, Fawks-chan?" Kagome asked as the final bell rang.

"Na-uh..."

"She went to the bathroom first period and never came back. We thought she just went to the nurse..." Junko shrugged.

"...Really? I was supposed to give her a ride home..."

"Oh Higaurashi-san! I saw Fawks-chan head up to the roof with Akiko-chan and some other girls..."

"The roof?!" Kagome began, terror creeping up her spine.

"Yeah, I thought they were headin up there for a smoke..."

"Idiot! Fawks doesn't smoke!" Junko scolded.

* * *

The sunlight was like a dagger in her brain. Fawks blinked trying to clear her vision, her head hurt and her knuckles throbbed.

"...What happened...ugh! What did those bastards do to me...?"

When her vision finally cleared, she was in shock at what she found. The said 'bastards' lay around her in a heap, all unconscious, groaning or twitching occasionally.

"Oh my god!" Fawks gasped. _'...did...I do this...?'_

She tried to think back but was only met with pain corsing through her brain. Fawks looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood, not all of it her own.

"Fawks-chan!" Kagome cried throwing open the door, "...my god...!"

"...Ka...Kagome-one-san..."

"...Did you...do this...?!" she gasped.

"...I don't know! I...Akiko and those girls brought me here...and...she and the others were...going to beat me up...They said nasty things about me and Sesshy-oto-san....I blacked out after that...." Fawks held herself, shaking all over. Kagome gazed at her seriously, _'...no...**this **Fawks couldn't have done this...it must have been the other Fawks...the girl Sessho-maru tried to keep her from becoming...'_


	15. I Remember

"Oh my Goodness!!! My lady!!" Jaken cried in distress. He swarmed Fawks and Kagome as they walked through the door.

"What happened?! Who did this!?! Are you alright?!?!"

"...she'll be fine...she...just had a **accident**..." Kagome said, giving him a meaningful look. Jaken shrank back, giving them room.

Fawks watched on in a daze as Kagome wrapped her hands.

"...After I'm done, you should go call Sessho-maru..." Kagome advised.

"...Okay..."

Kagome smiled softly, securing the bandages, "...Don't worry. Everything will be fine"

* * *

_"Taiyo-san, you have a call on line one"_

"I'm busy..."

_"...It's Fawkeisha-san..."_

Sessho-maru picked up the phone, "Fawks?!"

_"Sessho-maru-sama?"_

"Are you alright?!"

_"...I'm not sure...I'm really confused, can you come home? I think I might have...done something awful..." _

"I'll be right there. Are you alone?"

_"No, Kagome-one-chan is here with me..."_

"Good, I should be there in a few minutes" he said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Fawks hung up the phone in Sessho-maru's study. She could hear Kagome in the other room placing an anonymous tip to the police about the unconscious teenagers on the roof of the school. Sitting down at his desk, she buried her face in her hands.

Her life was now officially over. She would be kicked out of school, forever losing her chance to get into a good college. None of Sessho-maru's infinite connections could fix this.

_'What sucks the most is I don't even remember doing it...How could I have beaten up all those kids anyway? I've never even gotten in a fight before!'_

_"...Yes you have..."_ that voice whispered to her again.

_'...What...?'_

_"...Lots of 'em...in fact, you fought just to feel alive..."_

_'...That's not true...that's a lie!'_

_"...You're right...but it used to be true..."_

"Shut up!" Fawks cried jumping up from the desk. One of the drawers slid open a crack, Fawks reached to close it.

_"...uh uh uh...! Look inside..."_

"...Why...?"

_"Just Do It!!"_

Fawks winced as pain coursed through her skull.

_"...And don't worry...it won't bite"_

She cautiously opened the drawer, lifting out and old antique looking frame. Instead of a photo, it held an even older looking painting. The breath caught in Fawks' throat, it was her! But it couldn't be her...

This Fawks looked so much older and experienced then she did, not to mention she was drop-dead gorgeous. A strange feeling came over her, like her brain was trying to remember something she herself had forgotten.

_"...You see now...? That's who you really are..."_

"...Who I...really am...?"

_

* * *

_

"Where is she?!" Sessho-maru said as he came through the door.

"...I told her to call you then to go and rest..." Kagome began. Sessho-maru burst into his study, Fawks stood there, still gazing at the painting. Tears fell from her eyes.

"...Fawks?!"

She slowly looked up at him; "...Sessh-kun..."

"...What did she say...?!" Kagome began.

"...I remember...I remember all of it..."


	16. Advice

_"...I remember...I remember all of it..."_A heavy silence took the room.

* * *

"...Fawks-chan..." Kagome began, "...Is that you...?"

Fawks took a step towards them before her eyes rolled back and she fell. Sessho-maru caught her before she hit the ground.

"Is she alright?!"

"...Yes...just exhausted..." Sessho-maru sighed. He carried Fawks back to her room, laying her down on the bed.

"...You heard what she said..." He asked.

"Yeah..." Kagome replied. Sessho-maru gently pushed aside her bangs.

"...Is it even possible? I mean, technically, the past we all remember never happened..."

Sessho-maru said nothing, he walked past Kagome out of the room.

"...Where are you going?!"

"I have some important business to take care of. You may go home now, Jaken will look after her..."

"B...but...!"

"...Until I am able to ascertain what is happening I do not wish you near her. You do remember how strong she was. I doubt Inu-yasha would appreciate me endangering the life of his mate, even for the sake of a friend" Sessho-maru said throwing on a jacket. Kagome nodded, hugging herself.

* * *

Sachiko paused, the cup of tea halfway to her lips, she smiled softly.

"...It seems my wayward son has come for a visit..."

"That's right..." Sessho-maru said.

"Well what is it? You only come to see me when you want something..." she sighed taking a sip.

"...It's...about Fawks..."

Sachiko stared at him, "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"...She is...starting to remember things...things that have not occurred in her lifetime..."

"...is that all?"

Sessho-maru glared at her.

"...The spell is just deteriorating, that's all. I suspected something like this might happen. Her feelings for you were so very strong, there's no way any one could forget a love so passionate."

Sessho-maru said nothing, Sachiko sighed setting aside her cup.

"Do you know why I agreed to help you retain your memories of her?"

"...I learned at an early age never to question your moments of generosity" Sessho-maru replied. Sachiko smiled unpleasantly, "Because...you went down on your knees and begged me. That's why"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You put aside your stubborn pride for the woman you loved. Both of which I never knew you capable of" Sachiko said, refilling her cup.

"...Fawks taught me how..." he said quietly.

"Well there's nothing I can do about the spell. Your memories will be just fine but the girl will be affected by it. You should be happy, soon you'll have your lover back" Sachiko said taking a sip

"...I didn't want this kind of life for her..." He growled.

"What are you going on about? You've giving her the life she's always wanted!"

Sessho-maru looked at her.

"The one thing that girl has always desired was to be loved and you've given her that...twice. As a father and a lover"

He pondered her words.

"You should go to her. When she wakes up she'll undoubtedly want to see you"

Sessho-maru nodded getting up to leave, Sachiko listened to the door slam shut. She smiled.

"Such pups..."


	17. The Power of Love

Sessho-maru sat in a chair beside the bed. He gazed into Fawks slumbering face.

_Flashback..._

"Sessho-maru...it certainly has been awhile..." Sachiko purred.

"I need you to do something for me..."

She glared, "How presumptuous! And what makes you think..."

It was then that she noticed the small child holding onto his hand.

She was immediately drawn to her green eyes.

"...Is this her? Your mate?"

"...Yes"

Sachiko eyed her for minute.

"...Come here, child..." she beckoned. Fawks glanced up at Sessho-maru, he nodded to her. She came up to the other woman reclining on the couch. Sachiko gently took her face in her hands.

"...Yes...I can still see it..."

"...See what?" Sessho-maru asked. Sachiko looked up at him with a rye smile.

"The love she had for you, it's still glistening in her eyes"

Sessho-maru said nothing, Sachiko gently smoothed out the girl's hair.

"So what do you want Sessho-maru? Judging on what it is I might deign to consider it..."she smiled unpleasantly.

"My memories of Fawks, I don't want to lose them..."

"Of course you don't...well there is a simple spell I could cast but I think I would be in a friendlier mood if you got on your knees and begged me for it..."she grinned. Fawks looked scared, Sessho-maru met Sachiko's eyes. Wordlessly, he sank to his knees and Kow-towed, Sachiko's eyes widened in shock.

"...Please mother..."

Her shock morphed into a pleased smile.

"Sessho-maru...you really loved her didn't you...very well! But I have to alter the spell so the girl won't remember..." Sachiko sighed. Fawks ran back to Sessho-maru who scooped her up in his arms.

"Go, Sessho-maru and keep her safe" Sachiko called after them.

_...End Flashback_

Fawks groaned softly, pulling Sessho-maru back to reality.

"...Sessh-kun...?" She whimpered.

"I'm right here..." he replied, gently stroking her cheek. She opened her big, beautiful green eyes. Sessho-maru felt his heart tighten.

"...This...is real isn't it...? I'm not still dreaming...?" she asked sitting up.

"No, this isn't a dream"

Fawks smiled, "Good"

He was caught off guard when she kissed him, with out a second thought he gave into the kiss, pushing her back onto the bed.

"...We should stop this..." Sessho-maru panted as she kissed his neck.

"...Why...? I know how long you've waited for this..." Fawks purred.

"...You forget we are not the only ones in this house. And I do think others will be attracted by your screams..." he said pulling away. Fawks pouted, "Party pooper..."

It was then he noticed the bandages starting at her knuckles. Sessho-maru held up her hand.

"...Is this the 'something awful' you were talking about?"

"...I...may have...beat up some kids...but! You'll be happy to know, I left them all alive!"

"How very mericiful of you..." He sighed, kissing her hand. "You should call Kagome, she was quite concerned about you"

Fawks looked away, "...Yeah...I didn't mean to scare her like that..."

"...I'll leave you to it then" Sessho-maru sighed getting up to leave.

"Sessh-kun..." Fawks called softly. He paused at the door.

"...I love you"

He smiled at her, "I love you, too, Koi"


	18. Small Talk

"Let's go on a date"

Sessho-maru lowered his newspaper, gazing at the determined girl across the table.

"...Date?" He raised an eyebrow. Fawks glared into her lap.

"...It's just that...even when we were together...y'know, before the whole me dying thing...I always wanted to go on a real date with you. Not just meeting up in the forest every few days"

Sessho-maru lifted his paper, "I thought that was a date"

"Not funny!"

"Who said I was joking?" he smirked.

"If your Idea of a date was just having sex in the woods or some abandoned temple, I can see why you stayed single for so long!" Fawks scoffed.

"We didn't always 'just have sex'. I far more enjoyed the time we spent talking to one another"

Fawks looked at him.

"Also, I never took a mate because most of the females I attracted were either interested in sex or money. Aren't you glad I waited for you?"

"Whatever...even if you were with someone, I'd probably steal you away..."

Sessho-maru chuckled softly. Fawks smiled, it had been so long since she had heard him laugh. He looked up at her, "Nani?"

Fawks shook her head, "...nothing"

"In any case, if that is your wish, where would you like to go?" he asked setting aside his paper.

"...Um..." Fawks sweatdropped.

"You don't know?" Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me that way! I've never been on a date before!" she blushed.

"Then how do you know it's any different from what we had done?"

"...Well...I hung out with Kagome all the time...and Houjo was always asking her out...to the movies or an amusement park..." Fawks floundered.

"Hmmm, yes and we all know how fond she was of him..." Sessho-maru smirked.

"Oi! No knocking Houjo! He tried his best despite what he was up against..."

"I suppose you mean Inu-yasha"

"How can any normal boy hope to compete with a sexy half demon with cute doggy ears? she shugged.

"Point taken, you should have stolen **him** away when you had the chance"

"Who wants a dog boy when you can have a sexy, enigmatic and oh so stoic demon lord?" Fawks winked. Sessho-maru smiled at her, reaching across the table to stroke her cheek, she smiled touching his wrist.

They drew back, hearing one of the maids come down the stairs.

"Good moring, Sessho-maru-sama, Fawks-sama" She smiled.

"...Morning..." Fawks smiled half-heartedly. Sessho-maru said nothing, concealing his face back behind the newspaper.


	19. Back to School

"FAWKS-SAMA!!"

Jaken's voice grated in her ears a split second before the curtains were thrown open.

"GAAH! What the hell...?!"

"It is time for school, Fawks-sama!"

"...School...? But I thought I was kicked out..." she began.

"Fortunately for you, none of those hoodlums can remember what happened to them and, because of your flawless record, no one would ever beleive it was you" Jaken replied, placing her freshly ironed uniform on the bed.

"...Well that's a releif..." Fawks sighed, getting out of bed.

"By the way, Lord Sessho-maru wishes to accompany you so you'd better hurry up!"

"Okay!" Fawks chirped.

* * *

Fawks gazed nervously out of the window as the scenery sped by.

"Why are you so nervous?"

She glanced over at Sessho-maru, his penetrating eyes were trained on her face.

"...it's just that...on the day I lost it...Akiko and I had a bit of a falling out..."

"'Falling out'? She forced you to the roof for a gang beating" Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway! How do I know the same thing won't happen the next time I see her?"

"The Fawks I knew always seemed be able to get herself out of any trouble that befell her..." He smirked. Fawks said nothing, biting her lip in apprehension. Seeing this, Sessho-maru took her hand. She looked up in time to have his lips descend upon hers. Fawks closed her eyes, moaning a little.

"...Everything will be fine" He whispered.

"...You can't just kiss me and expect me to beleive 'everything will be fine'!" Fawks sighed.

"...It worked when you were a child..."

"...Well...I thought that you knew by now that I'm not a child anymore..." she smirked, her hand moving up his leg. He began to pant. Jaken sighed, rolling up the divider.

"...Don't start something you can't finish..."

"Really? As I remember I could always...'finish' it" Fawks purred moving to kiss his neck. Sessho-maru growled moving to kiss her again, this time deeper and more passionate. His mouth deovoured her neck while his hand traced up her bare thigh.

"...Sessh-kun...! Not so rough...people will notice..." she whimpered.

"...You shouldn't tempt me...!" he growled biting her ear. Fawks squealed.

"...Ahem...um...master..." Jaken cleared his throat awkwardly.

"...what is it?!" Sessho-maru snarled.

"...Um...we appear to be...at the school, Milord..."

"...Damn...guess I couldn't finish it..." Fawks sighed, straightening her clothes. Sessho-maru said nothing.

"Don't pout...We can play some more when I get home from school..." Fawks purred, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Be a good girl, I love you" he called nonchalantly. Fawks paused smiling effortlessly.

"I love you, too!"


	20. First Days are a Bitch

"Fawks-chan!" Jun smiled.

"You're back!!" Mika ran to hug her.

"Hey guys" Fawks smiled back.

"After we heard what happened to Akiko and those kids, we were certain you were dead!"Mika wept.

"...Uh...thanks...no such luck..." Fawks sweatdropped. Junko came in real close, scrutinizing her.

"...What?"

"...Something's different about you...just can't tell what..."

"...Wh...what do you mean...? I'm just the same ol' Fawks-chan..." Fawks laughed nervously. Mika leaned into her neck.

"...Is that a hickey?"

Fawks' hand flew to her throat._'goddammit Sessho-maru!'_

Junko's mouth fell open"...Oh...my...god!"

"...I...it's not what you..." Fawks stuttered.

"You finally lost it, didn't you?! You finally lost your cherry!"

Fawks blushed.

"Oh no! Did that brute who beat up those kids on the roof take advantage of you?!" Mika cried.

"No!"

"Then what?"

_'...might as well...' _Fawks shrugged. "It's just as you thought, I got a boyfriend and I let him fuck me"

"...How very blunt..." Mika sweatdropped.

"So what was it like? Is he the gentle type or does he like it rough?" Junko asked, practically salivating. Fawks thought for a moment.

"...He...was gentle..."

"Ahh! no fun!" Jun pouted.

Fawks blushed glaring into her desk, "he...treated me like I was precious...and he kept telling me...he loved me...he was so sweet to me I thought I would die...!"

Both girls stared at her, open mouthed, "...Wow..."

"That's intense!" Mika blushed.

"...Well...you better make sure Taiyo-san doesn't find out..." Jun began.

"...Hmmm yeah...Hey, I'm gonna go see Higaurashi- sensei, tell the teacher for me"

"No problem..."

"Stay off the roof!!!" Mika cried.

* * *

"How's your first day back?" Kagome smiled.

"...It's fine..." Fawks sighed.

"...Is...there something wrong?"

"I want to have sex with Sessh-kun"

Kagome blinked, her face flooding with color. "...Ummm...?"

"...Sessh-kun hasn't touched me since I got my memories back. Sure we start out hot and heavy, but we always get interruppted..." Fawks pouted.

"...Umm...I don't think that's wise judging on the age difference..."Kagome began.

"Nani? I was sixteen the first time we did it..."

"...Yeah but...that was in the fuedal era when marrying teenagers wasn't a federal crime..." Kagome sweatdropped.

"Urrgh! I can't help it!!! Whenever I see him I just get SO...DAMN...HORNY!!!!!!!!! And I can't control myself...and Sessh-kun's just as bad!!!"

"What do you mean?"

"We had this hot make-out session in the limo this morning..."

"...You provoked him didn't you?"

"...Maybe...just a little" Fawks smiled sheepishly.

_'poor Jaken...' _Kagome blushed.

"Well, I think Sessho-maru's just trying to be careful, someone has to be..."

"Oi! I'm careful!!" Fawks began.

"...sure you are!" Kagome smiled ruffling her hair. Fawks glared.

* * *

Fawks sighed washing her hands in the bathroom.

_'...no matter what Kagome says I still want to be close to Sessh-kun again, like before I died...I guess there's only one way...I MUST SEDUCE HIM!!!'_

"Oi! Fawks-chan"

Fawks was pulled from her thoughts by the frantic voice. Four girls had entered, two stood by the door.

_'...giving me no choice of escape huh?'_ Fawks wondered lazily.

"What's up?"

"Please, Fawks-chan! You've gotta come clean!" One girl begged.

"...Eh?" Fawks blinked.

"We all know you were the one who did it!"

"You beat up those kids on the roof, right?"

"Just because they all knew about your relationship with Taiyo-san"

Fawks flinched, "...you don't know what you're talking about..."

"Please Fawks-chan! My cousin's being looked at by the police!"

"And mine!"

"My brother, too!"

"Tell them it was Akiko. She was the one who brought them all up there..." Fawks shrugged, beginning to leave.

"One of the girls stood in front of the door, a detemined look on her face. "I won't let my cousin go down for something he didn't do. It doesn't matter if you were sleeping with Taiyo-san or not, that was no reason to..."

Fawks slammed her fist into the tile by the girls head, missing her by inches. The tile cracked and began to fall away.

"...get outta my way" she growled, eyes gleaming. The girl stepped aside shakily, a trickle of urine running down her thigh.

"You guys might wanna get your friend cleaned up..." Fawks threw over her shoulder as the door swung shut behind her.


	21. Complication

Fawks leaned into the mirror as she applied her strawberry flavored lip gloss. Her still damp red hair draped her shoulders and she left the top two buttons of her blouse open, exposing her breasts.

_'Operation seduce Sessh-kun is in effect!'_ She grinned triumphantly.

* * *

**_Meanwhile ...Across Town..._**

**_  
_**Kagome gave a little shudder, "Uh-oh..."

"What is it? Something wrong?" Inu-yasha asked.

"...My..._'Perverted Fawks-chan' _senses are tingling..."

* * *

Fawks took a deep breath.

_'Alright!'_

She knocked on the door to Sessho-maru study, no answer.

"Sessh-kun?" Fawks called opening the door. Sessho-maru lay, fast asleep on the couch in the corner of the room.

_'Jeez...'_she huffed. He groaned softly in his sleep, Fawks came to sit by him.

_'...how can he sleep so peacefully when I'm so damn horny?'_

She brushed a strand of silvery hair out of his face, leaning down to kiss his lips.

"...You wouldn't be contemplating taking advantage of me in my sleep, would you?"

Fawks blinked then narrowed her eyes.

"I was going to kiss you goodnight..."

"Your attire says otherwise..." Sessho-maru sighed sitting up.

"...Turned on?" Fawks smiled striking a pose.

"Of course, but I don't think that would be wise"

"And why the hell not?"

"Well not only are you a minor but also my adopted daughter...the whole thing seems a little cliche..." He sighed rubbing his eyes.

"I don't care!...I love you, Sessh-kun..."

She looked away, embarrassed by the childish outburst.

"...I just...want to feel close to you again...that's all"

"We are already so close, Koiishi..." Sessho-maru whispered, caressing her cheek. "So strong was my love for you that I put aside my selfish pride and yeilded to a meer child..."

"...You yeilded to Rin..."

"Only because she saved my life. I owed a debt to her not to you...I loved you"

"Then kiss me..." Fawks blushed, chancing a glance. "...Just one kiss..."

Sessho-maru hesitated for a moment before complying. It started off as a gentle, loving kiss, but then slowly morphed into something more carnal. Fawks sighed happily as he pushed her under him on the leather couch.

"...I thought we were...taking it slow..." she panted as he devoured her neck. His only response was a harsh growl as he lifted her leg over his hip.

"...Lord Sessho-maru...?" Once again Jaken's tentative voice ruined the mood. The couple gave a groan of frustration.

"Go away, Jaken, we're busy!" Fawks yelled.

"...F...Forgive me, my lady but...your...brother has come to speak with the master..."

The two of them froze, _'Shavonn...?!'_


	22. Shavonn

"Why is he here?!" Fawks began, her tone frantic.

"He must have remembered my little ultimatum the day I took you to live with me..." Sessho-maru sighed, collapsing into his desk chair.

"But...we haven't had contact in a little over a decade..."

Sessho-maru lit a cigarette, taking a drag.

"...Those things are bad for you, y'know..."

"It can't be helped, that boy makes me nervous..." He sighed blowing out smoke.

"...Shavonn...makes you nervous?"Fawks raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, in fact your whole family makes me nervous. I can't turn my back on you for even a second, one moment of negligence and I could end up being raped..." Sessho-maru smirked.

"Whatever...you can't rape the willing..." Fawks mumbled.

"Heh, I guess that's true..." he sighed rising from his seat.

"Sessh-kun?"

"Something must be done about that mad dog downstairs. Go change your clothes then come join us, I have know doubt that he'll want proof I haven't boiled you alive and eaten you"

"...and we were so close to the 'eating' part, too..." Fawks sighed dejectedly.

* * *

"Shavonn Jackson, it most certainly has been a long time" Sessho-maru said tonelessly.

"Yes it has" the other man grinned. He was tall and dark, Sessho-maru eyed his Armani suit.

"You have done well for yourself..."

"Same can be said about you. What, you find the fountain of youth or something?"

"...You could say that" Sessho-maru sighed sitting on the couch opposite Shavonn's chair. It was most certainly going to be a long night.

* * *

_"Why are you so upset? Isn't this guy your brother?"_

"I haven't seen him since I was six! He hasn't even written me a letter let alone called!" Fawks whispered into the phone.

_"Well you can't hide out in your room the entire night"_Kagome replied.

"You're right...guess I'll have to sneak out the window..."

_"...Are you really going to leave Sessho-maru alone like that?"_

"Yes! ...no...goddamn you, Kagome!!"

_"You love him, it can't be helped..."_

"Yeah...just don't tell my brother that..." Fawks sighed.

* * *

Both men looked up as Fawks descended the stairs wearing a virginally white dress. Shavonn smiled rising to his feet to hug her.

"Hey, baby girl"

"Hey" She smiled half-heartedly. He then proceeded to whisper to her in what Sessho-maru could only assume was Spanish.

_"He treat you well?"_

_"Of course..."_

He examined her still slightly swollen knuckles.

_"What happened here?"_

_"...I...got into a fight..." _

_"He hasn't...done anything inappropriate to you?"_

_"No!"_Fawks said harshly. _'...not that I didn't want him to...'_

Shavonn nodded turning back to Sessho-maru.

"I'm sure you know why I'm here"

"...I have my suspicions..." Sessho-maru inclined his head. Fawks looked at them in confusion.

"It's been a little over ten years...I'm the president of my own company. I think I'm more then capable of taking care of Fawkeisha"

_**"...What is he talking about?"** _Fawks asked in Japanese.

"I suppose the trauma of your mother's passing has wiped it from you memory. After the funeral, your brother was...let us say reluctant to let you go. As a way to the appease him, I promise to relinquish my guardianship when he was able to take care of you" Sessho-maru replied.

Fawks suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"...what...?"

"It took me awhile but I manage to..." Shavonn began.

"...How...**DARE **you!?" she gasped, backing away from them. "How dare you decide my life for me! Neither of you are my father!"

"...And we all know how great _he_ was..." Shavonn muttered.

"Shut up, Shavonn! You're no better then him! You never write, you never call! Then suddenly you show up on my door step and expect me to...to...welcome you with open arms. Well no! I'm not doin' it!" She stormed back up the stairs, slamming the door to her room.

"...Saw that coming" Sessho-maru sighed.

"Guess I should have, too" Shavonn plopped back down into the chair. Sessho-maru gazed at him with serious eyes.

"I want you to know something. When I made this deal with you, I was adament about with complying to the terms"

Shavonn raised an eyebrow.

"I beleive the best thing for Fawks is to be with her actual family. I do not deny that I do love her, but there is nothing impure about those feelings. Give me some time, I will convince her this is the right course of action"

Shavonn nodded slowly. "Guess mom was right about you..."

"I like to think so"


	23. Forbidden Fruit

Sessho-maru knocked on the bedroom door.

"Your brother has gone"

"...Come in..." came the muffled reply. Sessho-maru found Fawks lying face down on the bed, her face buried in a pillow.

"Shavonn said he would give you three days to pack your things and say your goodbyes..."

"You can't let him do this!" Fawks cried indignant.

"I promised him..." Sessho-maru began.

"So?! We were just kids back then!"

"You know how I feel about adhering to deals..."

Fawks eyes became pleading, she got up, coming over to Sessho-maru,"Please, Sessh-kun! Don't make me leave with him!"

"...Fawks-chan..." he sighed.

"I love you! I want to stay by your side!"

Sessho-maru said nothing, unable to even look her in the eye. Tears began to overflow spilling down her cheeks.

"Why are you doing this?! ...I just got my memories back and now you want me to leave..."

Sessho-maru reached for her, pulling her into his warm loving embrace.

"...I don't want to leave you..." Fawks whimpered.

"Beleive me when I say it's for the best" he sighed.

"How can it be 'for the best' if we're not together?"

"...I don't know how I can make you understand..."

"...Make love to me...like before..." Fawks mumbled into his shirt. Sessho-maru looked at her in surprise.

"...Please Sessho-maru...I love you so much...I just want to feel one with you again..."

Sessho-maru backed away, holding his head in his hand, "Why are you doing this...? You know I can't refuse you..."

Fawks pressed him up against the door, "Then don't...Just let me love you..."

She leaned up, kissing his throat, Sessho-maru growled his restraint weakening.

* * *

Sachiko leaned against the balcony, gazing up at the moon. She took a drag from the cigarette in her hand, blowing out smoke.

"So, what will you do, Sessho-maru? Reject the temptation or accept the forbidden fruit you lusted after for so long?"

She smiled cruelly.

"Your mother is eager for the answer.


	24. Resisted Temptation

"Whaaat?! You're moving away?!" Mika cried.

"...Yeah...I'm going to America with my brother..." Fawks smiled faintly.

"But why?!" Mika whined.

"...It seems I don't have a say in what happens to me anymore..." Fawks sighed angrily.

"Oi! Mika!! Don't annoy Fawks-chan! You'll probably like it in America, weren't you born there?" Jun asked.

"...Yeah...but..."

"I know what this is about! You don't want to be away from you're boyfriend!" Jun began.

"How's he taking it anyway?" Mika asked.

"...Well..." Fawks sighed.

_Flashback..._

Sessho-maru roughly pushed Fawks away from him, but he didn't let go.

"...Sessh-kun...?"

"...I can't...not now..."

"Why?!" Fawks cried. He gently stroked her cheek.

"...You're perfect as you are now...I do not wish to pollute your innocence with my lust..."

"What are you talking about? We had our first time when I was sixteen!"

"You don't recall how reluctant you were to give into me? Besides, that was when sex with minors wasn't a federal crime..." Sessho-maru sighed, sitting her down on the bed.

"That's not what this is about and you know it! ...Is it really...you don't want me anymore...?"

Sessho-maru looked at her then, his eyes shifting from gold to crimson.

"...If you knew how badly I want to force myself on you in this moment...you would no longer feel safe in this house..."

Fawks shuddered but not from fear. Sessho-maru turned from her, heading for the door.

"Never doubt that I love you, Fawkeisha. Never doubt that my desire for you consumes me. But also know that if that love and passion were hazardous to you in anyway...I would do all in my power to keep you safe, even if that means sending you away..."

Fawks watched him go her heart tightening in her chest

_...End Flashback_

"...He...thinks it's for the best..."

"Whaaat?" Mika gasped.

"Some boyfriend..."Jun huffed.

"...Yeah..."

* * *

"I'm at my limit..." Sessho-maru sighed.

"...Only a matter of time..." Inu-yasha shrugged. Sessho-maru shot him a glare.

"What? A more perverted man would've caved when she hit fourteen, Kudos"

"I am NOT a sexual deviant!" Sessho-maru snarled.

"No one's saying you are...Look, you were in love with the girl, plus she practically drips sexuality..."

"...What do you mean by that?" Sessho-maru began, raising a dangerous eyebrow.

"I'm just saying...big boobs..._nice_ ass..."

"...You're lucky I won't maime you in my office..." Sessho-maru growled.

"Listen...Fawks is only pushing so hard for sex now because she'll be leaving you soon. Just...do something to take her mind off the move. Take her to a movie or something..." Inu-yasha shrugged. Sessho-maru was silent, contemplating this new development.


	25. Limited Lovers

Fawks blinked as Sessho-maru's silver Jaguar pulled up in front of the school. He rolled down the window, "Get in"

She blushed, quickly dashing around to the other side.

"...So...where are we going?"

"You shall soon see..."

"...Cryptic as always..."

They drove in silence, Fawks fidgeted in her seat, unsure of what else to do. Sessho-maru was calm and collected as always. The car pulled into the parking lot of Hanayashiki Amusement park, Fawks looked out the window.

"...This is..."

"You said you wanted to go on a date. Kagome said this place was popular among couples" Sessho-maru replied, casually.

"...Sessho-maru..."

He reached over, taking her hand.

"It is uncertain how long we will be separated for. I wish to leave you with at least one memory of us, as lovers instead of family"

Fawks smiled at him then, "Hai!"

* * *

Kagome sighed heavily as she and Inu-Yasha cuddled on the couch.

"Somethin' wrong?" Inu-yasha asked.

"...I just... hope they're okay..."

"...Oi! How could you think about another man when I'm sitting right here?" Inu-yasha pouted.

"You know what I mean...Fawks and Sessho-maru have been through so much...in both their lives...They deserve a little happiness"

"...I'm sure they are just fine..." Inu-yasha smiled.

* * *

Fawks gazed out of the window of the Ferris wheel as their car reached the top. The sun had just begun to set bathing everything with it's orange-red hue.

"...It's so beautiful..." she sighed.

"Yes..." Sessho-maru replied. It didn't take her long to realize he wasn't talking about the sunset. She looked at him, his golden eyes gleamed in the twilight. Sorrow gripped her heart with the knowledge that it might be the last time she would look into those eyes she loved so much.

"...Fawks?" he asked.

She smiled shaking her head, "...No...It's nothing...I'm just so happy to be here with you"

But Sessho-maru knew otherwise, threading his fingers through her hair, he pulled her to him for a kiss. Fawks kissed him back fervently, tears running down her cheeks.

"...Stop...what if someone sees...?"

"No one but the birds..." he growled, huskily. He kissed her again, his hand tracing her thigh up under her skirt.

"...Sessh-kun...you know once we start...we won't be able to stop..." Fawks sighed pushing him away. Sessho-maru gave her a look.

"...What?"

"Nothing...I just never thought you'd be the one to reign my lease" He chuckled.

"As I remember, you used to like it when I 'reigned your lease'" she smiled, tugging on his collar. Sessho-maru smiled, holding her close.

"...I'll wait for you. Just as I've waited in the past, my love for you know not the press of time"

"I know..." Fawks smiled. They cuddled together, gazing out at the sunset, secretly wishing tomorrow would never come.


	26. Temporary Goodbye

Fawks stared dazedly out her bedroom window. She watched as a big black limo pulled up and her brother stepped out, catching a glimpse of her he waved. Fawks drew away from the window, sighing sadly.

"...Fawks-sama..." Jaken murmured, pushing open the door. "...I've...come to help you with your things..."

Fawks smiled at him, trying her best not to cry.

"...Kagome-san and Inu-yasha-sama await you to say goodbye..."

"...What about, Sessho-maru?" Fawks asked.

Jaken hesitated, "His lordship hasn't left his study all night..."

"...I see..." she sighed. "...Guess I should hurry..."

* * *

"Isn't Fawks ready yet?" Shavonn began, starting to pace.

"Try to understand, Fawkeisha is leaving everything she knows, it a big transition" Kagome began.

Shavonn sucked his teeth, plopping down into a chair. Kagome glanced nervously at Inu-yasha, _"...Where is Sessho-maru?"_

_"Jaken says he's been sulking all night..."_

_"...you man he won't even see her off?!"_

_"Who knows? It all depends on if his mood lifts and knowing Sessho-maru that might take a while..."_

_"You make him sound like a spoiled child..." _Kagome sweatdropped.

_"Well, when it comes to Fawks that's all he is...he doesn't want to lose her again, and this time may be for good" _Inu-yasha muttered glancing at Shavonn. Kagome sighed knowing he was probably right.

* * *

Fawks stood infront of Sessho-maru's door.

"Sessh-kun..." she called. There was no reply, she sighed.

"...I just...wanted to say goodbye..."

The door shot open and she was pulled into a tight, loving embrace. Their lips met with a desperation neither of them had felt in over five centuries.

"...Fawks-chan..." he panted in her ear and she tried her best not to cry.

"...I'll come back to you...I promise...!"

With that, she reluctantly slipped from Sessho-maru's arms and as he watched her go, he knew that this wouldn't be the end of them. A breif three years would pass before she was back in his arms. Compared to the time he had waited before, it was nothing.

No goodbye between them was ever permanent, nor would it ever be.


End file.
